Bloodline
by Devil Nocturne
Summary: They told Hidan's mother many times that her child was not normal. They told her many times that she was blind to the truth. She did not believe them. By the time she did believe them, it was too late. Oneshot.


**Devil: Well, this is my very first fan fiction, as well as my very first Naruto fic. I've had this idea in my head for a while, but I was always too lazy to write it down. Now, it's threatening to burst out of my brain and I can't take it anymore. So now that I'm in front of a computer and under a source of inspiration, I must write.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

He had the appearance of a normal child, she had decided. They had told her that the color pigment was unusual; reddish violet with a hint of doziness in what should have reflected innocence. The hair that had begun to grow was a silverish white, which was uncommon in those parts, but he was healthy and strong and that was the only thing that mattered to her.

The elders had told her they sensed darkness around the child and several dreams had haunted them about his potential future. She vehemently denied any claims of the sort.

"He looks a bit like his grandfather" they had said.

Any such claims troubled her deeply. Her grandfather Setsuna had not been a pleasant man; foul, vile and lacking in any sort of moral conscience, he had been a very talented shinobi. But, he had no moral compass. Later on in life, she had found a word that many felt described him well: sociopath. They told her that her child, which she had chosen to name Hidan after a spirit of chaos found in several scrolls, could be problems. She didn't believe them.

**5 YEARS LATER**

As time past, the child continued to develop. His personality had begun to form and he appeared to be a normal little kid: slightly whiny, slightly disobedient and very curious. The claims of Hidan having a dark aura continued to plague his mother, but she couldn't understand why people picked her child to harass. There were many other children in the village which showed much more severe issues in their behavior.

Hidan had begun to dig into the old scrolls and had found several dedicated to a god, Jashin. He loved to spend hours reading them and she could never pull him away from them. It was a bit alarming, but religion was so scarce nowadays in the shinobi world, she thought nothing of it.

One day, she was brought news that her husband had been killed during a mission. As they buried him in the village's small graveyard, tears poured down her eyes uncontrollably. Hidan simply looked up at her. "Don't worry Mother, he's with Jashin-sama now", he had told her.

She didn't quite know what to say after that. Her own son was telling her not to worry after her husband, and his very own father had died and to put her faith into this god she knew nothing about. There was only one word she could think of to describe it; disturbing.

Several days later, she had been talking with one of the elders over ramen and the topic emerged again.

"Hidan didn't seem very sad over his father's death, Mayumi"

"He's still quite young, he probably doesn't understand he's gone forever"

"Didn't he mention something about a Jashin-sama?"

"Well, yes. I can never pull him away from those old scrolls, but it's no problem. He's rather well-behaved"

"I remember reading things about that old dogma. The rituals they go through are very violent"

"Oh, he only looks at them in his spare time. I don't think he would seriously consider joining the religion"

Hidan, who had been listening to the conversation, chose this moment to trip and land on his knee. Blood began to emerge from the wound. He stared at it with fascination for one second, and then put his finger on it, turning it crimson. He licked it in curiosity and his eyes widened slightly.

"Blood is part of the rituals, Mayumi"

"I'm beginning to think that this village has some sort of personal vendetta against my little boy. He's only five years old, he hasn't hurt anyone. If he wants to spend his time reading scrolls, it's better than getting into fights with people bigger than him" she said bitterly.

The elder shook his head and stared at the child, into his eyes. He noticed how his eyes glinted with a light not entirely sane. Most children's eyes were lit up with a happiness that could only be described as perfect innocence. He continued to tell her that there was something off about the boy, but she didn't believe him.

**2 YEARS LATER**

The years continued to pass by and Hidan had become attending the ninja academy. It was smaller compared to the academies of the Hidden Villages; this village was very tiny and wasn't visible on any maps. The school was very small and only an average of 70 children attended. But, the teachers were quite good and the lessons were just as valuable as any other school. Hidan had entered with slight trouble though; he didn't seem to have any visible chakra, although he was considerably faster compared to the other children. He struggled with hand signs and as time went on, it was discovered his genjutsu skills were slim-to-none. Ninjutsu was not among the strongest either and his tendency to rush into things became an obstacle. With taijutsu on the other hand, he was unusually talented for his age. Unfortunately, it wasn't quite enough for the professors. They deemed he would never be strong enough to become any rank above chuunin.

Instead of studying for tests and perfecting simple jutsu's, Hidan continued to read from the Jashin scrolls. The hours seemed to last forever; this was when he was the happiest, when he was reading about this virtually unknown faith. Mayumi tried to provoke interest in other hobbies, such as playing with other children.

One day, a boy had turned up, seen the scroll and asked him what he was reading. Hidan had glared at him so dark; it would be enough to drop the devil to his knees, begging for mercy. The boy had taken off, running. Mayumi watched the scene, puzzled.

"He only wanted to read what was in the scroll"

"He's not worth converting"

"Pardon?"

"He's beyond salvation, ignorant to the pain of others"

Mayumi was confused, but she ignored the feeling gnawing inside her. She would not let them prove what they had said about her child correct. She didn't believe them.

**1 YEAR LATER**

Mayumi had woken up to the morning light to hear panic, whispering and tears from her fellow villagers. People were causing such a ruckus; it was almost as if war had been declared. The elder had died in his sleep and the village was without a leader; several volunteered to take the position, but the grief and confusion had overcome the senses of everyone.

It was also a sense of relief though; there would be no one telling her about how unusual her child behaved anymore.She couldn't help but notice though that after hearing the news, he seemed to smile. It wasn't a normal smile either; his eyes had lit up and appeared to be shining with bloodlust. She shook her head and told herself she was being paranoid. Her son was not a psychopath; not like her mother's father.

Not like Setsuna, who had begun his killing spree at a young age, by slipping poison into ramen he knew his brother was going to eat; not like Setsuna, who had slaughtered villages and cursed so well, any women within hearing's ears would bleed.

She thought it would never forget the day the teacher showed up with her son. His eyes reflected no visible remorse, but the teacher looked pissed.

"Your son stabbed another student in the eye with a kunai today"

"What? But….how…why?"

"The other boy says it was for no reason at all, could you explain this?"

"I….I don't know what to say, I'm truly sorry"

"I feel that the best thing to do would be to suspend him temporarily. But if behavior like this continues, we will have to expel him"

"I understand"

She thought the nightmare was over; a one-time thing. A fight that had simply gone too far, children were getting more violent around this age. After all, the shinobi world had been training children to go out into the world on missions and kill if necessary for centuries. She didn't think it was anything serious.

Mayumi woke up one morning to find a circle of blood in her room, it encircled her entire bed. She saw her son standing in front of it with a pike in front of his chest.

"HIDAN!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

He dropped the pike.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"Testing something"

"Were you about to stab yourself!?"

"They say your blood flows out with the sins!"

She snatched the pike away and broke it in two, throwing it away.

He shed one tear, then glared at her with such hatred it pierced her like a laser. It was cold as a frozen lake; there was a stony silence. He walked out the door.

The next day when she woke up, the blood was gone and he greeted her with a happy, normal, friendly smile. Everything was normal again. She forgave her son; mere curiosity, she told herself. The elder would have definitely told her that there was something wrong with the boy, but she didn't believe them…did she?

**10 Years Later**

Nothing had happened since that faithful day; Hidan had graduated from the academy, become a genin and had advanced to the rank of chuunin. Despite his past difficulties, he was a good ninja. His speed had continued to escalate and now he was not just fast, he was almost invisible to her eye. Then again, she was getting older and her sight had begun to fail her.

He had also begun to express his opinions of things more often; his opinions, his beliefs and even his chest. He had also developed a foul mouth… like Setsuna. He had uncovered the remains of an old, abandoned temple and had dug up an old rosary. Its brilliance had faded over the passing of time, but it was still quite the sight. It was around this time she decided it was time to educate herself a little more on Hidan's religion of choice.

She dug up the old scrolls and began to read:

_The followers of Jashin participated in violent, gruesome and bloody rituals. The Jashin follower will obtain a scythe with two additional blades and a rosary to pray through. Pikes are also offered and the user is granted immortality upon joining._

_To slaughter their enemies is not a problem for this religion: indiscriminate slaughter is viewed as the greatest gift of all and anything less than pure chaos is a sin. All members must be at least 18 years of age to join. The rituals require blood. _

_The members will use the additional blades to draw out the blood of the victim and then consume it, taking on a skeletal appearance. They will then proceed to form the circle and any pain caused to them will be caused to the victim. The member will then proceed to kill themselves, effectively killing the victim._

Mayumi could not believe what she was reading; she stared at it, mouth agape. This was what her son had been reading about since she was a child? This was the dogma of her son's faith? This was what her son had been worshipping? Had her son been attempting to perform a ritual on her those many years ago?

She heard the door slam and she whirled around to stare into the red eyes of her son.

"I was just… doing a bit of light reading" she said, her voice shaking. She noticed a slight stammer.

_Why am I so afraid? This is my child! _ she thought frantically.

He walked out and she realized she had been holding her breath the whole time. The elders had been telling her all along there was something off about her child, but she had always assumed it was paranoia. She broke down on her knees and cried.

**1 Day Later **

The only color she could see in the streets was red; there was blood everywhere, blood seeping out of their bodies. The streets were littered with the organs that had been ripped out so easily by the predator. She felt a sharp, unimaginable pain over her heart and she crumpled to her knees. She stared up to see her son, only it was not her son.

At the same time, it was. Only, her son had never wielded a three-bladed scythe, spat in the faces of his fellow villagers and stared at her with a sneering disgust that made her feel lower than dirt. Tears ran down her face like a faucet. She had been wrong the whole time. She would never forget how his eyes had glinted with a light not entirely sane, and how he grinned, how he _grinned_ as people screamed, trying to escape and failing.

He lifted his pike one more time and plunged it into his heart. She felt another horrible pain in her own and she screamed at the top of her lungs. Blood spilled out of her mouth and she coughed. As he kicked her in the face and walked away, leaving the village in a flaming inferno, her vision began to blur. She laid down and crawled. She saw a scroll burning in the distance and one final tear escaped her eyes, but it disappeared just as quickly as it had come.

They had told her all along that he could be a potential threat; they had told her over and over again over the years that her child was not a normal child and had a sense of darkness around him, but she had never taken the claims seriously.

She believed them now. The world went black.


End file.
